guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skills list (Eye of the North)
Steadfast Soul? I'm talking to Ybbob now, and he's offering Aura of Stability, not Steadfast Soul (monk, prot). Can someone who knows how make the appropriate changes? --Blackdog 10:43, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Vandalism Someone ban the fucker that keeps vandalizing this page please? I'm pretty sure "I Like Balls!" is not a shout. =/ Wiki vs Wiki So I'm guessing this will be stole'd from the official wiki? M Javabean 10:21, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :Stolen or not doesn't matter, could of easily gotten this skills. -- Xeon 10:23, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::Ours was sorted by attribute first. -- Gordon Ecker 19:12, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::Why do we not have pages for the skills? Just policy or lack of effort? --Karlos 04:58, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Am I allowed to just steal the official wiki's stuff? Or can I find this ingame? Lord of all tyria 05:01, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::No idea, maybe Fyren can weigh in on this. The Skills are not IN game yet, so we can just say the info is already in the game. Would we be allowed to take the skill info from GWWiki? --Karlos 17:37, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I'm not sure about copying the descriptions verbatim, but we should be able to paraphrase them. I'm de-linking them for now. -- Gordon Ecker 19:04, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Skill description text is copyrighted by ANet, not by the GWW users. Unless ANet has specifically said they exclusively release the info to GWW, using it would be the same as all the rest of our ANet-owned content. --Fyren 01:38, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::What Fyren is saying is that we can copy the skill descriptions. Please keep the links and feel free to fill the skill info. --Karlos 15:57, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::So can we take the skill icons from the other wiki and upload them over here? Antiarchangel 20:48, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Yay.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:31, 4 February 2008 (UTC) More than 10 skills? Some of those skills are not on the official wiki. Vandalism? --Heelz 19:39, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :Which ones? [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 21:18, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::The removed skill names were Morph As One (Beast Mastery), Nobody Moves! (Wilderness Survival), Shot In The Face (Dagger Mastery), At Pointblank (Dagger Mastery), Relentless Spirit (Channeling Magic), I Am God! (Leadership), Aura of Might (Earth Prayers), Hexagonal Prism (Mysticism) and Ravicating Flame (Asura). -- Gordon Ecker 21:45, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :::LoL...--Darksyde Never Again 18:35, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Lol "I meant to do that!" I'll be using that one for sure :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:34, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :If only there was a shout "This is...!".Eg, "This is Krytaaaaa!" *kicks Rurik's corpse off a cliff* Leeroythefeared 15:54, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Skill Icon Uploading Laws Does anyone know if we are allowed to upload the GW:EN skill icons onto other fan sites? (Such as this site for example). [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 22:29, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :I think we have to wait until they're either added to the fansite kit or we can get them from screenshots. -- Gordon Ecker 00:05, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Uber Max Roxzor Leet Pwnage Holy hell! These skills kick ass! I hope they stay like this.-- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 21:44, 29 July 2007 (CDT) : They wont. : ( ::I can still hope can I? -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 10:03, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::lol mesmer skills still suck Tennessee 13:44, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::::All my hopes are gone... NONE of these Mesmer skills is useful. Alea 17:44, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I think Mesmers received the biggest buff tbh. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:50, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well I'm nasty, Power Lock is not so bad. But I'll never agree with you =/ Alea 18:08, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::I would hazard to say Power Lock is better than it's elite brethren, Power Block. Other than that, I kinda see Shrinking Armor and possibly Aneurysm seeing some play, but not in organised PvP. --Kale Ironfist 18:13, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Calculated Risk and especially SoaF seems very useful... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:31, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Calc Risk is as useful as Reckless Haste/Blurred Vision, except that it's in Illusion. Most Mesmers spec heavily in Dom, and Inspiration and Illusion are the third wheel to whatever Fast Casting they have. Inspiration is more likely due to Auspicious Incantation for energy management. That being the case, I don't see SoAF being that useful. It's a general slower, and at 20%, I don't see it having a big impact in any format. It's got a good duration though. --Kale Ironfist 01:47, 16 August 2007 (CDT) No Elites Why do you think they decided to have no elites I mean what skills are the bosses going to have. It's also kinda sad that mesmers gained no good skills once again.Kharn 19:30, 7 August 2007 (CDT) i have to disagree, i like those new mesmer skills. Some will really change the way mesmers are played. --Kyrax 21:30, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :Bosses can still have core elites of course. --Ckal Ktak 05:17, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::Or non-core elites like the Nightfall Shiro'ken bosses. -- Gordon Ecker 18:37, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::Mesmer skills are imba imo. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:08, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Ofcourse there will be GW:EN elites. This is hardly a complete list (the title skills don't even have a description for example.) : No PvP elites tho. [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 12:18, 14 August 2007 (CDT) "You move like a Dwarf!" effect from http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/guild-wars-eye-of-the-north/811681p2.html I read that the norn shout "You move like a Dwarf!" would knockdown target foe and give them 10(probally variable) damage and cripple the foe for 4 seconds(Probally variable too) I am not too confident at adding it myself, so if anyone cares, they could :) Skill Filling Since GWW has the answer for all the skill I think if people have time they should fill it in (with Duration) You just need to watch out the GWW's amount variable is differ than the wiki we have. Also the Progression chart is also different. (I think others knows it but, people like me don't even know how to vandalize.) I got the rest of the Paragon's Skills done already, if you guys can finish other profession please do. user:kullwarrior skill icon I reverted the list to not use the skill icon template. Otherwise, this expansion had a different style than all other campaigns - which stands out as very noticeable on the Skills by Campaign page which merges all of the campaign lists onto one page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:53, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Somebody F'd up on this page Dean Harper 12:28, 13 August 2007 (CDT) yeah, but yesterday, i saw the necromancer list mixed with the warrior, and the sin, rit, para, and derv lists were gone. that is wat i was talking about, not the missing skill icons. Dean Harper is it me or... do most of these seem melee-spear-bow based? there's not many useful caster ones... —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 01:12, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Those are the classes who have been whining the most for buffs, I am guessing. (T/ ) 01:15, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Split I am in favor of the proposed split. It would make it consistent with the campaigns skill lists; example: Junundu skills aren't mentioned there. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 01:40, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Agree - this page should be about skills you can use at any time. Biscuits 09:40, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Agree (and add another page for Siege Devourer skills and the Volfen skills). Although these can be used in regular play (ie not confined to a minigame) they are always equiped as a set, like the minigame skills, and can't be mix and matched with other skills. --BowHammer 06:16, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Vandalism Someone ban the fucker that keeps vandalizing this page please? I'm pretty sure "I Like Balls!" is not a shout. =/ :I'm pretty sure it is actually, just not in this particular game. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:23, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Skill Acquisitions Unless I am mistaken, every single EotN skill (except PvE ones) can be purchased from Micah Fergson in Eye of the North (outpost). Since this is the first skill trainer in EotN, all of the EotN skill articles should direct people to him. --Curse You 23:40, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :It was true in the EotN Sneak Preview Weekend, I can confirm that at least. I have a feeling that it was changed though, because otherwise like you say there is no reason at all to list the Deldrimor/Asura trainers. (T/ ) 23:43, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::I've checked on many of my characters since the official release and all of them are able to purchase all EotN skills. Please note, I have not unlocked them via Balthazar Faction, I'm not that dumb as to forget something like that. ::Here's a screenshot I took of the skills I can buy from Micah Fergson in Eye of the North for my ritualist. :: ::Note that all 10 EotN skills are shown, and not one of them says (unlocked). --Curse You 23:23, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Not that it affects me, but... What happens for those non-Prophecies players (for example) who try to cap Prophecies-only skills (both Elite and regular)? Does the game let you use them even though you don't have Prophecies? Silver40596 21:29, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :They'll be unlocked, but have a lock on it for the time being, preventing you from using it. -- -- (s)talkpage 21:30, 24 October 2007 (UTC)